


Unsaid

by SonnieMesa



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fear, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnieMesa/pseuds/SonnieMesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The genophage is soon to be cured, and Shepard is just about there. Wrex knows she'll pull through, but his feelings for her and what they have make him feel a way he never thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

> _"She loved me for the dangers I had passed, And I loved her that she did pity them_."
> 
> ##### Othello - Act I, Scene III

* * *

 

“Okay, Shepard—I raised the hammers! You have to activate both of them! My advice is avoid the giant laser!” Wrex and his wisecracks. Never letting up on that dry krogan wit of his, even in the face of possible death, just at the moment of truth where his people could possibly get a better shot at living. He always was good at using his bluntness to hide his true feelings, and they were paying off here. The genophage might finally be cured, and Shepard was the one who made it possible. Commander Shepard, the one who recruited him on the Normandy three years back. A human with an iron will, a strong heart, and a silver tongue. A soft tongue.

_They were still intertwined when he first felt that tongue. Expectedly smaller than his, but he still felt the smooth texture over his own. Her eager attempts to entangle their tongues almost in the same manner as they were in the precious afterglow beckoned him to push his forward. Tasting her in the deepest expression of his gratitude for showing him reason, and hers for having such a noble squadmate. It was sealed since then. Everything they were was consummated since half an hour before, but defined in this minute of connection…_

A thud rang along the sands. Wrex looked up to see one of the maw hammers had dropped. He smirked in relief that the old hunks of stone still operated and didn’t crumble on impact. The Reaper in the clearing was getting persistent, or it appeared to be at most. The krogan rushed over to higher ground, desperate to get a clearer, more refreshing view at Shepard’s progress. His hearts skipped a beat all at once.

Brutes were seemingly generating from thin air, all wanting to tear Shepard and her crew to pieces. The trio was running as best as they can, darting left and right, barely missing charging Brutes and the Reaper’s stomping and lasers. They seemed to be doing fine. With Shepard, they always do fine. It didn’t make him less concerned. It only made him ache. Anxiety took him for the first time. He could barely breathe. Remaining tight-lipped would get him reeling and start to faint.

“Shepard!” His voice bellowed the same commanding gruff as he would in a neutral state. The expression told so much otherwise. Pupils wide, eyes glossy and chin shaking through the rigid demeanor. “Get that second hammer going!”

“There’s a Reaper in my way, Wrex!” Shepard shrieked, almost as if annoyed. But Wrex sensed more. That pang of fear and irritation was familiar. The voice of someone enraged, tired but trying to stay up and going.

_“I need you!” she cried, fists tightening and teeth clenched. She stood in silent contemplation over what she had just said and Wrex stood aside, against the crate, doing the same. “You have all this shit on your plate and I know it’s your duty, but I feel that somewhere inside you, you missed what we had. Was it nothing?”_

_Wrex really wasn’t into these discussions. It was even worse off when it came down to others trying to tell him how he feels, or making guesses of his emotions. Even more worse of was them being right. He missed their coupling back on the old Normandy. Constant thoughts of her plaguing his mind after her death convinced him he would never feel again. Never love. Yet here she was, alive and in color, and now confronting him over emotions he made heavy effort to cloak._

_“You… were dead,” he sighed. “I just kinda… shut down. Or actually, I just… I mean… fuck.” Putting words together and coming clean were a foreign concept. A foreign language to go even farther than that. His best shot at this point was to approach her, hold her by the side of the head and lean forward to give her the longest kiss they could ever share. It had no words behind it, but it said more than he wanted to and that was perfect enough, The kiss broke with a reverberated smack, following up with shared glance between the two. Longer than the kiss._

_“Don’t let it happen again,” he whispered finally, holding her close._

_“I don’t plan to, big guy…”_

All these thoughts in a brief second. Krogan lifespans were good for one thing: one could recount so much that if their life flashed before their eyes, it’d feel like living it all over again. He needed a response to Shepard through the comm. A Reaper was in her way. She could very much die. Again. A Reaper was in her way…

“I know! You get all the fun!”

Wrex and his wisecracks. Often ill-timed, but they helped. Gallows humor, one human called it. Not uncommon in military, and word has it that it helps a ton with the ongoing atrocities. Even those that were internal, he managed to fight them out through his drab shield of dark jokes. He’d never dare break down, or be scared. He came so close on this day that he was sure it’d ruin him. On a positive note, it was how he knew it was love. Pure and unadulterated adoration. Starting with the recruitment on the Normandy, peaking with the nights of passion and confirming with the cure for the genophage. It was love.

Shepard will mean “hero” to the krogan, but to Urdnot Wrex, it will mean “lover.” It will mean “the one I’ll never let get away.”


End file.
